Broken, Missing, Alone
by Ever Believe In Destiny
Summary: The flock never met at the school, they can't even remember a school, all they do remember is waking up alone and abandoned across the country. When Max and Fang meet it's up to them to find the others and remember their pasts. FangxMax.


**Hey Everybody,**

**I'm sorry to be on hiatus for so long, I've had a tough time getting used to my new college and staying away from home. Then my trusty laptop died :( So I just sort of gave up on Fan Fiction for a while. Which I am really sorry about by the way. ****I know that I should really be writing up more 'While The Kids Are Out'. But annoyingly I really can't think of any idea's for it at the moment. If anybody has anything then feel free to give me a bell, but this has been in my head for a while so I was hoping to be able to write it up and see what you thought.**

**The base for this is that Max and the flock have never met, even in the school. The rest I'm not going to say as partly I haven't actually planned it yet, and two I've decided to just let you guess :) ****So I hope you enjoy this FanFic, and I will work on my other one's I promise :)**

**Warning: This will in later chapters more than likely contain lemons and also there will be a lot of violence as well, though I hope to keep the characters as close to the book as possible. Please enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Hey, my name's Max, or if you want to be posh, Maximum Ride. It's not the normal name a parent gives their kid, however I wasn't really bought up in a way that you would call normal. My first memories were of waking up in garbage dump in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of February. I was what I'd guessed about 11, and to make things worse, even now I can't remember what happened before that date, instead I wake up cold and hungry.

It wasn't the best start to life however I learnt from the start that you never depend on adults, you never let them control you. They all lie in the end, and that to get on in life that you have to just hold you head high and do whatever it takes to survive. It may seem dramatic to any of you pampered kids, with doting parents and a roof over your head, however for me it's the only way to survive. Plus I bet that not a single one of you out there has a great big pair of 15 feet wings.

Yep you heard that right. I have wings, strong enough to carry me at speeds that would astonish you. And If i'm honest, they don't really look that bad either, and for the problems that I face every day, they come in handy. And although I wish it could be different, and that I could just be normal like other kids, the fact is that I'm not.

Though there is some advantages to having wings, I doubt many of you can say you've felt the thrill of hitting at best over a 100 miles an hour, or if you catch a wind current, at least 150. Plus being how I am, my bones are a lot lighter than most, I have much better lungs than an average human, and I can eat what I want and never hit over 90 pounds. Then there's the feeling of flying on a sunny day when its just you and no one else, the feeling of air brushing through your skin, whipping at your hair and just basking in the sun.

There's always a downside to every good, having wings helps with a lot of things and they're very good for making a sharp getaway when you need to. For instance like right now.

* * *

The wind was sharper today, sending a sharp stinging sensation all the way up my bare arms, eyes watering ever so slightly as I cast a look downwards at the far below ground. If they were still following me, they were being rather sneaky about it. I'd lost them about an hour ago, just south of Manhattan, and hopefully they'd been confused by my amazing tactics. I banked a hard right, deciding to change course again, not wanting to leave any obvious trail.

Checking around again I decided that I was finally clear, though it didn't stop my whole body holding it's usual tension, nor did it stop me from continually checking the ground below and the skys around me. The white coats hadn't created flying wolf men yet, but knowing them I couldn't count on it. The wolf men were what I was running from, the large vile men that could at will morph themselves into a mixture of man and wolf. It's kind of sad that people even think of doing something like that, however I don't really want to think about it.

I've never been able to work out why they would come after me, or what they would want from a scrawny bird kid. However I don't normally hang around long enough to ask.

Back to the present, after several tight circles I stopped mid air, before doing a sharp dive downwards. I didn't really want to stay in air for much longer, flying for long periods of time was tiring, and seeing as I hadn't rested before almost getting ambushed before, well I have to say that it was taking a lot to stay up in the air.

I let myself fall at a fast steep rate, heading for what I hoped would be cover, a thick treeline was what I was setting my sights on. The sky was slowly changing, light fluffy white clouds were morphing into miserable inky black. The wind was already picking up again and the before tolerable wind was now starting to do more than just sting. I pulled up at the last second, my feet skimming the treetops.

I flew for a minute trying to choose an ideal spot to stop at, however after a particularly strong burst of wind that almost pushed me off course, I settled for just being able to stop. I hovered slowly towards a break in the tree's and after a minute I had landed, rather well I must say, onto solid ground.

As per normal, and out of habit more than anything, I scanned the area around me before pulling my wings in, the feathery appendages fitting into the slits that I tore into my jacket. It was easy after that, following a routine of gathering wood, and attempting to start a fire. Now the chances of me actually managing to light said fire are slim. I positioned the wood right and sank to my knee's getting ready to more than likely fail at this.

I was just about to start rubbing two sticks together when a distinct crunching noise had my head whipping around, eyes narrowed as I looked into the gloomy area around me, ears straining to hear something.

Slowly moving upwards into a crouch, I let my eyes strain even further to see in the darkness. In this light the area around me felt miserable and dank, the dark always slightly freaked me out, and I was wishing that I'd just continued to rough it out in the harsh wind. Feeling tenser than before, I moved slightly, looking behind me, I felt something move to my left, another crunch echoed around and all at once, several large bodies flew towards me.

I had enough time to dodge away from one of them, rolling away. Though as I jumped to my feet another body launched at me, and as it neared I confirmed my thoughts, more wolf men. Growling I jumped back, landing a hard roundhouse kick straight to its chest, before I grabbed one of its arms and with a sharp twist I felt bones shatter beneath my fingers.

It let out a deep guttural howl, however before I could get cocky, another one had launched itself at me, caught off guard it sent me to the ground, though I managed to shift so that its full body weight didn't hit me. However in that moment a large hairy fist smashed into my face, causing me to see stars.

Now can I point out one little thing. I'm much stronger than a normal man, I can take on a full grown man and win without even breaking a sweat. However these wolf men have are as far as I can tell been made to eat little mutant bird freaks like me.

So when several of them jump me at once was as you can probably tell it's not the best thing in the world. I blinked away the winking stars and managed to drive my fist into one's face, hearing the crack of bone, hoping it was it's nose. However I was outnumbered and the other two had already moved and grabbed my arms from behind and sent me into the dirt.

Spitting mud out of my mouth, I struggled though already telling it would be no use. Feeling a low growl in my ear as one of them dug its claw like hands into my arms, feeling the skin break and blood pore.

"Cry little piggy!"

I couldn't help but snort, as if I would cry for these idiots. Even if it was all I wanted to do.

"You wish, loser!"

Before he could do anything else, I felt the weight loosen off of me, and as quickly as possible I flipped over and jumped to my feet. Ignoring the pain in my arms, as I looked in well surprise at the scene in front of me.

One of the wolf men had gone, though I had no idea where, the other was trying to get to its feet, blood poring from its nose and from what I could tell was it's chest. But the surprise was that the wolf man who'd had me pinned was currently snarling at another figure, a tall limbed boy, no more than my age.

Automatically I wanted to yell at him and make him run, a normal boy had no chance against the wolf men, however as I opened my mouth the boy sent a kick at the wolf man and sent him flying through the air. He moved quickly then, sprinting towards me, shouting as he did.

"Come on, we need to go NOW!"

Then get this, he unfurled his wings, yes wings, and grabbing my arm ran through the clearing and jumped upwards. I had just enough time to unfurl my own and push downwards hard, we both shot upwards, he was faster than me, pulling ahead slightly. I pushed down hard and became evan with him. I glanced downwards at the pair of wolf men and couldn't help a triumphant laugh that forced its way out.

* * *

**Thank's for reading :)**

**I really hoped you guys liked the start. Pretty please will you review 'Puppy Dog Eyes' **

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon as I want to start updating weekly from now on, thank's again :)**


End file.
